1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional reflective cholesteric liquid crystal display (cholesteric LCD) often includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array structure. The TFT array structure often includes two panels 10, a first conductive layer 11, a middle layer 12, a second conductive layer 13, a passivation layer 14, two COM electrodes 15, an absorption layer 16, and a liquid crystal layer 17. The middle layer 12 includes an insulating layer 121 and a semiconductor and N+ layer 122. The semiconductor in some cases may be amorphous silicon (abbreviated to a-Si). The absorption layer 16 is configured for providing a dark state to the cholesteric LCD. As shown in FIG. 6, the electric conductivity of the a-Si is proportional to the intensity of the light irradiated thereon, therefore, the absorption layer 16 can prevent the semiconductor from turning off for the light irradiated thereon, and further prevent the leak of the electricity.
Referring to FIGS. 7a to 7c, a cholesteric LCD can work three states including a bright state, a dark state, and a refresh state. Since the absorption layer 16 of the TFT array structure of the conventional cholesteric LCD cannot absorb the scattering light from the reflexive light completely, the cholesteric LCD needs to work in the refresh state before switching into a predetermined image. Since the cholesteric LCD works in the refresh state under a high voltage (20-30 volts), and the absorption layer 16 and the COM electrodes 15 may divide a part of the voltage supplied to the cholesteric LCD, therefore, the cholesteric LCD often cannot work in the refresh state properly.